kurenaiyukifandomcom-20200214-history
Heart of the Land Of Iron
Seito and Yuki make it to the heart of the Land of Iron and its main metropolitan city Rust Valley, its here they lay low from the searching vestridon from both the military and Shinsekai. after Seito hides Unit Zero in its Mobile bird mode, he and Yuki go into town. ---- Rust Valley and the Pickpocket Walking through the city of Rust Valley, the young girl Tsubaki was glancing through the many stores along the street. Turning to a fruit stand, she see's two passing strangers. She couldn't help but feel interested with the boy, her natural curiosity got to her. Putting down the fruit, she slowly tagged behind him at a steady distance. Yuki grabs hold of her brothers arm as she senses Tsubaki behind them. "Big Brother, theres a girl following us" she whispers "Ok, well loose her" Seito says as they cut around the next corner. Watching as they speed up, Tsubaki quickly picked up her pace. Glancing to the right she turned down an alley way, disappearing from sight. Figuring that the girl thinks that they are evading her, Seito uses his power to scale the nearest iron pipe to get to the roof of the closest building. He gets to the roof and from above spots the girl in the alleyway. "Why are you following me?!" he shouts at her as he lands on the ground. Smirking at Seito, Tsubaki gives a wave of her hand. Suddenly with a quick motion, knocks into him bringing him into the ground. Charging off in full speed, she gives a little smirk back at him. Seito climbs to his feet and his mothers locket is missing, looking at the ground he sees its not there and he looks up at the girl. "Oh your dead now!" he says running after her. Seing as he was close behind, she gave a little kick up. With the kick a ball of fire headed straight at him. Seito evades and returns with electrified knives "Your fire is nothing compared to my brothers" Giving a quick spin, Tsubaki dodged the incoming electrified knives and quickly landed on her feet. Jumping downwards towards the ground, she ran across towards a outlet of stores. Seito follows close behind and is even more pissed off at this strange girl. "If you don't get back here you'll be in for a world of hurt girl" he threatens. Glancing back, Tsubaki shrugged him off. Stopping at the entrance to a large store she darted in like a rabbit. Seito made it to the store but didnt see her anywhere to be found. "Dammit where did she go?" He asked as Yuki walks up to him. "Shes in the store big brother i can sense her" She said as he turned to see the large store and walked inside. Ducking behind a wall of clothing, Tsubaki stuck her head out. Vaguely seeing the figures of the tall young man and the small girl she snapped her fingers. A small ball of fire appeared, following her casually flicking it to a rack of nearby hats. Yuki sensed this and turns. "I know your in her i can feel your emotions girl, give back what you stole!" Grasping the bottom of the burning hat rack, she quickly tossed it at the two. Using the fire as a distraction, Tsubaki ran towards the door and stopped. "You want to find me.... go north of here, 1 hour" she calmly stated before disappearing into the streets. Confrontation Seito and Yuki head north inside Unit Zero, they land in a field and Seito exits his vestridon.